A company or an enterprise may provide various services across a network to serve a variety of clients. A client may request to access resources provided by a server of the enterprise via a clientless secure socket layer virtual private network (SSL VPN) session. The enterprise may choose to allow or deny the clients to access the resources. Conventional approaches may pose limitations or face challenges in accessing some resources because of the type and/or nature of addresses referencing such resources.